


The Reindeer and the Cyborg

by LadyP1005



Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [2]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: Laguna has a plan to make Kris wear the costume he chose for him. The biggest question is: Will it work?Second One Shot of my Edens Zero Christmas SpecialKrisguna all the way :)
Relationships: Krisguna, Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Series: EZ Christmas One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Reindeer and the Cyborg

' _This looks…. Good, really good'_

Laguna was standing in front of his bed, staring at the two Christmas outfits laying on it. He was still trying to figure out how to get Kris to wear it and not get killed in the process. Everything had gone perfectly according to what he planned. He got Witch to make everyone wear costumes to the Christmas party and now he had to convince Kris, it was worth showing up half naked to a party Laguna was sure the green hair man didn't want to attend. 

Why was he so sure of that? Well... because he could read Kris' mind like an open book, even if the cyborg denied it. And Laguna was sure, these types of festivities were a big _NO_ to him, especially if he had to wear _that_ kind of outfit. 

The moment the image of Kris wearing what he bought for him popped in his mind, the corners of Laguna's lips went slightly up forming a risqué smile _'oh yes that would be sexy'._ It had been days since he started having these ideas or whatever they wanted to call them about Kris; some people might call them _feelings_ . So Laguna found himself spending time he didn't know he had, daydreaming about Kris; about them doing things they wouldn't normally do, good and _enjoyable_ things… 

"Please… I'm acting like a female in heat" Laguna whispered and shaking his head focused his attention back to the outfits. "Now let's see... how are we going to do this…?" A few ideas kept bursting in, but he was still not entirely sure. He couldn't work well under pressure, the party was supposed to start in 30 minutes and Laguna needed to get ready as well. "Maybe Kleene could help." he whispered. 

The door of his room slide opened all of the sudden, but Laguna stood in the same place with his thoughtful expression, trying not to look conflicted. It was Kris, Laguna could sense his presence from miles away, now more than before and only mother knew why that was. 

"Laguna? You wanted to talk?" Kris' hoarse voice said behind him. 

"Yeah… not talk actually…" Laguna looked over his shoulder to find the green hair man standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his eyebrows slightly arched. ' _Fuck'_ he really didn't need a sexy outfit to look good. "I ehm… I need your help…" 

"With what exactly?" Kris asked, walking and standing right next to Laguna. 

"You see, I can't decide what to wear…" it wasn't the smartest idea but he couldn't think of something else. 

Kris brooding eyes followed Laguna's gaze and scanned the bed with both outfits laying there. 

"Why did I ask?" Kris said, and turned around to leave, but Laguna stopped him.

"Kris, come on… all you have to do is put that one on and I'll know what to do" Laguna pointed at the red shorts with a red furry coat "if it fits you then I know I'll wear the other one" 

"That makes no sense at all, you know? Just wear the one you like most" 

"Your lack in fashion sense is making you say that..." Laguna handed Kris the outfit "be a nice boy, will you?" 

  
  


"This is fishy, but I'll do it" Kris took a minute before answering and grabbing the clothes as if he was analyzing Laguna's true intentions with all this. 

"Yeah yeah whatever you say wind blower, just change over there" Laguna pointed at his walk in closet and Kris rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea why you need so many clothes?" Laguna heard Kris said from inside. 

"Still I never have enough" he answered back while he started changing into his outfit. This was a good plan, he will make Kris get dressed first and then drag him to the party. 

Ever since the incident last week, with Weisz and his crush on Homura, Laguna felt as if Kris had gone into a complete introverted mode; he was either ashamed of what they did or he felt guilty. Something really unusual in his behaviour. Laguna couldn't care less about what everyone thought, Weisz was a cry baby, they didn’t intend to go that far, they had already apologized so he was done with it. But even though Kris will never admit it, he was more sensitive about these things and he cared for the crew. So what if Weisz and Homura weren't talking to each other? It wasn't anyone's fault and definitely not Kris'. Laguna knew Kris was going to use that as the perfect excuse to not go to the party, but that was about to change. 

"Ehm… Laguna?" Kris' voice sounded hesitant "There is something missing in this thing…" 

Laguna took a look at himself in the mirror and slightly satisfied with how he looked turned to see what his friend meant. The sight in front of him was simply astounding. The sleeveless red coat with white fur fit him perfectly, so did the matching red tight shorts. He immediately realized what Kris was referring to when he said ' _something is missing'_. Basically he was half naked under the coat; that was the point after all. 

"There is nothing missing, that is the whole thing" Laguna was trying not to laugh at the expression plastered on Kris' face. "Dear, that looks good on you" 

"Hold it, are you planning on wea-" Kris stopped mid sentence the moment he paid attention to what Laguna was wearing. The blue haired man smirked knowingly, he knew the outfit he was wearing was going to get a reaction out of him. Out of everyone actually. 

"Is everything ok?" Laguna asked. He could see Kris trying really hard to form words but failing, he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish running out of air and Laguna found this hilarious "I should really take a picture of your expression right now" he said mockingly. That seemed to have gotten Kris out of his trance since he cleared his throat and composed himself. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kris burst out and Laguna looked down at his mini shorts and the harness on his chest. 

"My costume, isn't it cool? I'm a reindeer" he said putting on a headband with antlers 

"I can see" Laguna sensed the sarcasm but he couldn't tell if Kris was in shock for how bold the costume was or if he was enjoying it. "I guess you don't need my help then" 

"Wait, no… I mean… I do!! yes!" Crap this was the worst plan he could have come up with. 

"You just said that's the outfit, so why do you need me to-" 

"Oh look at you two!" Hermit said, popping her head into Laguna's room with a big smile on her face. Right behind her was Kleene and Laguna thank mother for making her show up in the right moment. "Kleene, look at your brother he looks so cute" 

Kleene's serene eyes went from Kris to Laguna and then again to Kris, the little bot in her hair clip made happy noises and she gave them a soft little smile. 

"I'm so glad you decided to come to the party brother, you do look nice" her tone as usual was soft and emotionless, the little smile was progress tho, maybe Sister could indeed cure her. 

Laguna automatically diverted his eyes towards Kris to see his reaction. He would never say no to Kleene, he knew that much. Kris' eyes were glassy, the way he was looking at his sister made Laguna's heart break and skip a beat at the same time. He was head over heels for this man. _'Shit, shit, shit'_ his brain was freaking out but he was not going to let anyone notice. 

"I wasn't really planning on-" Kris started saying but Laguna interrupted him 

"Don't be like that to your sister, look how happy she is'' Laguna pointed at the little bot in her head that was still happily making noises. "We are ready, so let's go" 

"Even if I go, I'm not wearing _this_ " Kris gave Laguna a look that could have disintegrated his soul. 

“But it is a great costume!” Laguna complained. 

“For you!” Kris mumbled. 

“But…” Kleene spoke and both Laguna and Kris looked at her “I really like your outfit brother it's really cute” 

Laguna put one hand on Kris’ shoulder and gave the green hair man a smirk. 

“Did you hear that? You look cute in _that_ thing” he mocked him.

“Fine! I’ll go” Kris said looking at the blue eye man and slightly removing his hand from his shoulder “For Kleene” 

Laguna shrugged trying to ignore the warmth Kris’ hand left in his.

“It works for me.” Laguna said as he followed the two girls out of his room. Kris was right behind him. 

“Why do I have the feeling you are enjoying this?” Kris asked, rolling his eyes. Laguna only winked at him and they kept walking until they arrived where the party was taking place. 

Laguna found himself not being able to take his eyes off Kris. It had really worked, the green hair man was indeed having fun. Apparently the fact Kleene was also enjoying herself put her brother in a good mood. Laguna looked at everyone in the room, with their Christmas costumes eating and having fun. Shiki and Rebecca were arguing about something he couldn't understand very well; Sister was trying to make Witch drink some weird Christmas drink she invented; Weisz was nowhere to be seen and neither was Homura; and Hermit was helping Kleene with her new camera. 

Laguna felt something brushing against his arm, and he felt his face get warmer when he noticed it was Kris who had just sat right next to him. 

"I hate admitting this, but it seems like a good party" Kris said looking at everyone. "The whole costume thing is really annoying tho, who came up with it?" 

Laguna felt a knot in his stomach, Kris couldn't find out it was _him_ , who gave Witch the costumes idea, that was a secret he was taking with him to the grave. 

"Witch, of course, who else?" Laguna answered him nonchalantly as he put his glass of eggnog down. 

"Witch eh?" Kris was looking at him with a spark of mischief in his eyes. That made Laguna, for the first time in a while, wonder what was going on inside Kris's head. He usually was one step ahead of everything Kris was thinking, but right now he had no clue. Maybe it was the alcohol blurring his senses but he was absolutely clueless of why Kris was giving him that look. 

"Yeah, Witch. Why are you suddenly interested in it?" 

"Just curiosity" Kris leaned forward and took Laguna's glass from him. Taking a long sip from the holiday drink, the green hair man gave Laguna a playful look. 

_'What is going on here?'_ Laguna's brain was working really hard to read beyond what the man next to him was up to, but it was impossible to focus. All he could think about was how warm Kris' body felt next to his, and how tempting he looked in that outfit. Laguna realized he was staring too much, so he cleared his throat and took his glass back, scratching the back of his head. 

"I have no idea what you are up to, but get your own drink" Laguna wasn’t really annoyed, on the contrary he will share everything with Kris: his glass, his clothes, his bed…But that wasn’t the point. He didn't like thinking Kris knew what he was up to. No, that would be admitting he did all this just to satisfy his own personal fetiche of seeing the man he had been crushing on wearing a sexy Santa outfit. Nope, no way he will ever admit that. 

Laguna wasn’t looking at Kris, so when he felt the green haired man's rough hands on the side of his neck, Laguna froze. _'What is he doing?! Is he drunk?! Hell he is close"._ If he was having trouble thinking straight before, right now his brain went completely blank. All he could see was steam; tons and tons of steam. Laguna's heartbeat increased when the next thing Kris did was pull him towards him 

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" He whispered. Kris' voice was deep and husky and Laguna was for the first time in his life speechless. He knew?! No way, he was bluffing. 

"Of course…. Not, what? W-what do you mean? Don't over react Kris…" Why was he unable to speak coherently? Laguna could feel Kris' breath on the side of his neck and it only made things worse, since it sent jolts of electricity to his whole body, making it impossible to act composed. 

"What's the matter, Laguna? Can't you stand a little bit of heat?" He was teasing him, Laguna could sense that in his tone and that only meant one thing. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Laguna used the little he had left of will power to move away from the green haired man. His legs were like jelly, he had no idea being so close to Kris will make him feel that weak. Laguna realized right there that his _friend_ had a power over him, he had never imagined anyone would. 

Kris just grinned at him, he was laying back resting his body on his elbows, and taking a long look at Laguna's naked torso. 

"You know, Witch loves to talk" Kris said, and Laguna turned so his blue eyes met Kris' red ones. He regretted that instantly because Kris' eyes were sparkling with something he had never seen in them before. Was that…? "You could have told me you wanted me to wear this?" Kris pointed at his own body. "I would have say yes" 

Laguna's brows raised in shock. Was he imagining things? That was not possible, Kris would never agree to wear that in public not unless Kleene asked him to, Laguna knew that much. 

"No you wouldn't, you hate these things" Laguna's eyes followed Kris, who was standing up, with the same light in his eyes as before. 

Kris put both hands inside his red shorts pockets and clicked his tongue. 

"Yeah, that's true…but I would make an exception for you" when Laguna heard Kris said that his mouth dropped down. Was he just confessing to him? There was no way Kris beat him to it. The green haired man didn't wait for Laguna to answer, he was satisfied enough with the look on his face, he knew what he needed to know, so he started walking away from the party, away from a very stunned Laguna and back to his room. 

The blue eyed man was still sitting there next to the Christmas tree trying to process the minimum amount of indirects Kris had sent his way: 

-Kris knew Laguna was the one who convinced Witch to do the costume party. -Kris also knew Laguna did it so he would wear a Santa outfit. Therefore…. Kris knew Laguna liked him. 

It hit him like a cold bucket of water being thrown at someone while sleeping. Kris knew how Laguna felt and he was not running away, nor getting mad, nor pushing him away, he was actually leading him on. Laguna felt his heartbeat go into speed mode. It was beating so fast he could hear its echoing throughout all his body. ' _Wait! He just left?!'_

Laguna's eyes ventured towards the place Kris had walked less than a minute ago. He froze. Standing right next to the door frame, arms crossed and with a smirk plastered in his face, was Kris. As if he was waiting for him. Laguna stood up as fast as he could, managing not to look like a desperate man, and walked towards him. 

"Took you long enough" Kris said teasingly "I was wondering if you caught the ind-mfbmm" 

Laguna didn't let him finish the phrase. Without warning, and without hesitation he grabbed Kris by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Laguna has never been outsmarted before and he was not gonna start today. He kissed him hungrily, and he lost balance when Kris kissed him back with the same intensity. Before Laguna could go further into the kiss, Kris broke it off and stepped slightly aside to resume the path he had taken before Laguna met him half away. 

"So…. Do you want your Christmas gift or not?" Kris said, giving him yet again that fierce look. 

This time Laguna knew exactly what that was, what he wanted and what he was going to get. So he did the same, he gave him a suggestive smile. 

"Oh yes I do... Do you?" 

Kris scoffed and kept walking, Laguna right next to him. Oh yes, this party was indeed a good plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first time I wrote about Kris and Laguna. And let me tell you all I loved it. I apologise if you found any mistakes while reading it English is not my first language. 
> 
> Anyways, I hopee you liked this one I really put so much love in it :) 
> 
> Next is a Kermit one. 
> 
> Thanks always for reading and lots of love  
> xoxo


End file.
